I Am Rogue
by TheQuietOne24
Summary: My predictions for the end of the third movie, centering on Rogue. R&R to pass the time until the premiere!


Okay, so this is my first X-men fic, and my second fan-fic overall. It's based on what I think/hope the end of the third film will resemble based on the tv spots I've seen thus far,so if you're trying not to think about it, run now while you still can! As for me, I'm just hoping Rogue finally gets to kick some butt this time around.

Read and review if you please, and thanks. 15 more days!

**I Am Rogue**

Warren's arms feel wonderful around me as we fly over the battleground that used to be a warehouse. We're late to the party, but at least we've shown up, at long last.

It's strange. This time yesterday morning, I was so excited. I thought I was going to be getting the 'cure', that I would finally be normal. That I might actually get to kiss my boyfriend without causing him permanent damage. I got on that bus, and this time no one tried to stop me. Bobby didn't even know I'd gone, according to Warren.

Maybe I was doing it for him, after all.

But Warren came after me. Even though he didn't know me, even though it was none of his business, he came after me. Because he knows his father, and Dr. Rao. He knows more about being ashamed of his mutation than I ever will- I can at least hide behind my gloves and scarves for a time. He came after me, and he talked me down from it. And I'm glad I did, because I'm Rogue. And Rogue is nothing without her powers.

When we got back to the mansion, it was only to find that everyone had already left. Well, of the X-men at least. They'd all gone to stop Magneto and his remodeling of the Golden Gate bridge. In freakin' San Francisco. Good thing Warren's still rich, even off his daddy's books. He's got some awesome transportation of his own, so we were cruising into SF only an hour or so after the battle began. And it was still going strong, believe me. He landed his jet on top of the nearest intact building- so much for subtlety-and wrapped his arms around me. One powerful thrust later, and we were airborne. Again.

The twisted wreck of the Golden Gate Bridge was an eerie backdrop to the ruined warehouses, patrolling tanks, and foot soldiers. Newbies, all of them. They don't know danger, or risk. Let them try living like Warren. Or Logan. Or me, for that matter. It's an eye-opener.

But they had their guns and missiles, and they were firing them at anything that moved. I could see ragged Brotherhood urchins moving between the buildings, picking off the soldiers and distracting the tanks from the big-kids' action a few blocks over. That was where Magneto, Mystique, Jean, and Pyro were fighting my friends, my mentors, and my boyfriend. So that was where we went.

I was terrified when we saw that missile heading for Bobby, but Kitty was right there to save him. That's good. He depends on her more than he realizes, I think. I don't have to worry about them- they'll take care of each other. I had to find Peter, and Logan. I knew who they'd be fighting.

Logan almost didn't make it out of his last tangle with Juggernaut. He got himself thrown through an entire building, and it was only due to a timely exit by the Brotherhood that he survived at all. That must really burn his ass. Any other time, I'd have a chuckle with the Logan in my head. Not this time, because when Warren and I set down, it's in front of a building about to collapse. The walls are perforated with person-sized holes, and I can hear crashing and shouts from inside still. I square my shoulders and step forward, only to have Warren grab my arm.

"Rogue," he starts.

"Don't," I say. "This is my choice too."

A long moment, and then he nods, letting go and stepping back. A burst of lightning illuminates the space between two other buildings, and I tilt my head towards them. "Sounds like someone could use some help over there."

He turns his head to look, and I admire the strong line of his jaw for an instant. Yeah, 'Angel' is a good name for Warren, wings or no. Smiling a little, I turn and head inside the ruins, not wanting to say goodbye. The whoosh of air behind me lets me know he didn't wait, either.

I gingerly pick my way through the rubble of busted concrete and twisted steel cable from broken support columns. There are claw scratches on some of the remaining walls, as well as impact craters from heavy fists. Of course, a couple of them might be from Logan's heavy skull. I'll have to ask him later.

The sounds of grueling physical combat grows louder the closer I come. I have to pause outside the arena to gather myself. Peter is in full organic steel mode, and he's pounding on Juggernaut, who's slowly being forced to kneel. Logan is on the other side, blood-spattered as usual, holding a club of some kind and doing his part to get that damned helmet off Juggernaut's head. Their only hope is to knock the bastard senseless until they can restrain him somehow.

Then Juggernaut explodes upward, knocking both Peter and Logan off their feet. They're all moving slowly, but no one's about to quit. That's were I come in.

I stay out of sight range and turn my focus inward, to the people in my head with me. Juggernaut's a dominant kind of guy, and I need their help if we're going to survive this.

To them, I say, _I don't know if you're listening, guys, but I need your help. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid, and unless you want to spend the rest of my life being chased around my head by that crazy son-of-a-bitch, then you'll keep him from taking over. None of you like each other much, and I sure as hell don't like having you there, but I made the decision to keep you, and all of this, so you owe me._

I don't hear any response. I hope they heard, or I'm in trouble.

Slowly, I step into the arena. Peter is lying dazed against the far wall, and Logan is on Juggernaut's back, clawing and beating at his head. Then Juggernaut flips him off like Logan's a featherweight, leaving him sprawled on the ground. I walk as calmly and quietly as possible behind him, tugging off my gloves. How nice of him to wear so little clothing.

Logan sees me coming. His eyes get really big, and I swear he looks more frightened than surprised as I reach out and place a gentle palm against Juggernaut's right shoulder. He spins to face me, and I let go briefly, ducking under his arm and grabbing hold again on his opposite shoulder. The connection opens almost immediately, and I feel his strength, his rage pouring into my body. Shock gives way to terror and he tries to back away, but I follow, grabbing onto his harness that looks like the 'Bro' from Seinfeld and stepping even closer. He wraps me in a grotesque hug, trying to crush me in his arms. My ribs squeeze together. His bare skin rubs onto the leather of my uniform, streaking concrete dust and blood along with sweat.

Then he gasps, and starts to drop to his knees, but I'm strong enough now to hold him up. His rage is incredible- a great red haze that fills my mind entire awareness. I now know how the world looks through Cyclops' eyes. Dimly, I realize that Logan is next to us, calling my name, but I hold on. Juggernaut's arms have dropped limply from me, and the pull is becoming slow and sluggish, but he's not out yet. I might have to kill him to subdue him.

My own pulse is racing as his presence in my mind grows. He's trying to push me aside- I can feel my grip relaxing under his command. If he gets control...

The Logan in my mind rears up, attacking Juggernaut's essence with his own. His berserker rage is almost equal to that of the psyche he's trying to pull away from me, and I can sense his protective instincts flowing. Then Eric, cool and collected and absolutely diabolical joins the fight, keeping the madman away from my core self. John is next, all heat and impulse, and then Bobby, icy and determined, joins the struggle. Even David, my sweet David, lends what little strength he's left inside me, and together they pull Juggernaut back, into a mental prison of their making, until my vision clears and I see his physical body sprawled on the ground next to me.

I look up, dazed, to see Logan and Peter watching intently. Logan is holding the club again, reluctantly, and I know one wrong breath from me will make him use it.

"Kid?" he says carefully. "You alright?"

A smile tugs at my lips as I say, "Sugar, I've never been better."

Just before I pass out, I think, My boys sure are good to me. All of them.

Two weeks later, and I decide it's time to stop stringing Bobby along. I knew from that night I saw them by the pond-no, before that even, that I couldn't keep him with me. He wants Kitty, and she wants him, and I can deal with that. I'm a lot stronger now than I ever thought I could be.

But it was nice to have him holding my hand while I lay in the med-lab, letting my busted ribs knit back together. Juggernaut's got a hell of a grip, even when the life's being sucked out of him, and it took a few days for me to want to move at all.

Eventually, though, move I did, back into my room and my life. The boys in my head are pretty quiet now. I think they're concentrating on keeping Juggernaut under lock and key. The Professor had a quick look around and pronounced me to be as stable upstairs as I'd ever been, which I guess will have to do. I'm not looking for a miracle anymore.

So I pull Bobby into a secluded little room and take his hand. It takes a minute for him to realize that I'm not wearing my gloves, and he starts in shock.

"But," he stutters, "I thought-"

I smile gently and reach up to touch his face. Still, no pull. I enjoy the feel of his skin, warm and rough along his jawline. A look of wonder spreads across his face, then he pulls me in for a deep kiss. His lips are silky and firm and earnest, and it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. I hold him tightly for a moment, then pull back. Confusion blossoms in his eyes.

"Rogue? What-"

I hold up my hand, cutting him off. Walking over to a small closet, I open the door to reveal Leech. Bobby looks back and forth between us, realization taking over as I pull my gloves back on. Without a word, Leech exits the room, empathy written across his face as he shuts the door behind him.

"You didn't take the cure," he says. "I never wanted you to, you know."

I nod. "I know. And it was sweet of you, Bobby. I care for you a great deal, but I couldn't stop being an X-man, even for you. And you deserve better."

His face tightens in pain. "Is this about Kitty?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm not angry at her. Or you, for that matter."

He takes a step forward. "Please, Rogue. Don't do this. Give me another chance."

"You'll be better off, trust me. You're good for each other. I can't change for you."

"Why won't you just let me-"

"I'm sorry, Bobby. This is me."

I leave him then, both of us upset, but neither really sad. I walk through the halls, drawing my strength from their strength. Stepping out onto a deck, I look out over the grounds and wrap my arms around myself. Just for a moment. Just to gather myself. Because I am Rogue, and I am strong. I am proud.

I am a mutant.

I am an X-man.


End file.
